It's All Over Now
by Quintessential Dreams
Summary: We all know that Voldemort's fear is Harry Potter... but what was Tom's boggart? Before he knew about the prophecy and Potter? Response to Boggart Challenge on HPFC; rated for gore.


_**It's All Over Now**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter or its franchise.**_

_**This is my response to Taragh McCarthy's competition The Boggart; I got a free choice and chose to write Tom Riddle.**_

It was over. He was done with school. He was done with jobs. It was time for him to go completely out on his own. The orphanage was a thing of the past. After nearly two decades there, he was done with it. All the heartache and pain that came within those walls was finished. Hogwarts was done with. The old fool Dumbledore couldn't try and control him anymore – and he knew Dumbledore was trying to control him; to keep him in check enough to manipulate him into doing things for that damned _Greater Good_. Dumbledore had once spoken to him about magical places where he could be free. But the old oaf had lied. Hogwarts had been magical his first year… until he had to go back to the dreaded place he had come from.

As he walked from town to town, he thought on his conversations with Professor Slughorn. Slughorn understood him; helped him even. They could sit in his office and talk for hours. Slughorn was slightly afraid of him too; that was clear. He was a coward, but he could listen. He had explained to him about horcruxes. What exactly there were and what they could be used for. Oh yes, he had played Slughorn like a finely-tuned violin. Had influenced Slughorn like Dumbledore attempted to encourage him.

It was getting late out and Tom decided that it was time to find a place to stay for the night. A little inn was placed smack dab in the middle of the no-named town he was visiting for the night. He got a room for the night, saying nothing more than was necessary to the innkeeper. He had been a scrawny little man with a balding head and beady brown eyes that hid behind wiry framed glasses. He had paid Scrawny what was needed for the room and went straight to the room. "I bid you a good evening, Mr. Riddle." Scrawny told him before he sneered and walked out of the main bar.

The room was nothing fancy. There was a single bed, a dresser, a desk, and a table with two chairs. It was small and quaint. Tom hated quaint. Sitting on the bed, Tom put his head in his hands. He was getting tired and thought about his plans. His concentration was broken when a rustling came from the large wardrobe. His brows knit together as he stood. "What's in there?" Tom voiced rather loudly, trying to keep his calm. He took a step towards the wardrobe and listened. More bumps came from the dresser again.

His hand reached out let it sit on the handle of the wardrobe and waited a moment to gather his thoughts. It was possible that it was just rat or even a stray owl trying to hide. For a moment, he thought to leave it closed. Let the creature suffer. But it wasn't creatures he was so angry at; it was muggles and muggleborns who were taking over his precious world. This magical world he came into. They weren't purebloods and therefore were not worthy to live in this special world he was brought into. Giving in to an urge hidden somewhere deep below, Tom opened the wardrobe only to be taken back by a sweet little girl standing in front of him. She had soft green eyes and light blonde hair that cascaded down her shoulders.

"You were so angry, Tom…" she whispered, looking at him. "So angry… Dennis didn't deserve that treatment." Tom stared at her. It was Amy… but she was different. When he left the orphanage almost six months ago, she was still the scared and changed girl he had fished out of the cave. Green eyes bore into his own. "Why did you hurt us… all we ever did was be nice to you; involve you. Dennis is still scared to go outside." Amy grew in size, but remained still, eyes turning from hurt to hatred. "You're pitiful." She spat. "Everyone just wanted to be nice, but no. You could handle nice. You needed power. Is that what you're seeking now, Tom?"

Amy faded and turned to a saddened Mrs. Cole. "Tommy…" her voice sounded choked. "Tommy… you were so different from everyone else. You got special treatment, got to go to a special school. We only ever got to see you during the summers." Mrs. Cole shook her head. "Tommy, Tommy, Tommy… what are we going to do with you? Do you need to come back to Wool? Do you?" Tom shook his head. He was confused. First Amy… now Mrs. Cole was pestering him. What was going on here? "Do you need to come back to Wool's Orphanage, Thomas?"

"What? No! You bloody bitch, I left you!" Tom screamed at the woman in front of him. His heart was racing as he tried to get away from Mrs. Cole.

"Come back to us, Tom." Amy's voice came from somewhere behind Mrs. Cole before she became visible. "Dennis wants to show you something. He has a present for you." Amy's features grew dark like his had in the cave all those years ago. "He wants to show you a trick. Come, let him show you. Let us all show you, Tom."

"You never played with the other children, Tommy. You can play with them now." Mrs. Cole's voice reverberated through his head. He closed his eyes when he realised for the first time what he was facing. His boggart. The bloody creature had found its way into the wardrobe. "Come play with the children, Tommy. They all did love you."

"No… no!" Tom screamed at the woman who had been his caretaker all those years. This was ridiculous… ridiculous… he knew the incantation. He just needed to think of something that he would be scared of. Something that could give him a good laugh after being frightened out of his wits. "Riddikulus!" Tom screamed, his wand pointed at the figment of Mrs. Cole. Her own screams began to fill the room as she began to be ripped apart.

Little Amy behind her found herself bleeding from the stomach as slashes began to cover her body. Her sobs mingled with Mrs. Cole's. Arms were torn off the body and were soon followed by legs. A dagger materialised out of the air and began stabbing itself into Mrs. Cole. Amy's soft cries fell silent as she tried her hardest to grab what she could of Mrs. Cole and bring her back to the wardrobe. It was then shut by Tom with a large, dark grin marring his handsome features. Tonight had been a good night; and the end of a good night meant a good night's rest. Tomorrow, he would be on his way to his next town, looking for people to subordinate with and learn more about the Dark Arts he so loved.

**Author's Notes: I know it's a tad gory at the end, but I feel that would make Tom happier after his frightening. What do you think? Did I stay within character? Did I completely bomb it? Lemme know through reviews! (It's the only way I can get better.)**


End file.
